Voyage
by milotsi
Summary: Tout le monde avait bien sûr entendu parler du bateau qui venait de jeter l'ancre au port. Ce gigantesque navire, nommé : Dream. On disait que ce bateau emmener les gens au pays des rêves. Direction la liberté ! Narusasu.


**Voyage**

* * *

Dans un petit village près d'un port, marcher tranquillement un jeune garçon de 13 ans environs. Il s'appelait Sasuke. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux tout comme, sa peau était d'un blanc pale, et il portait un large t-shirt marron et un short noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ces vêtements étaient déchirés par place, signe d'une dur journée de travail.

Tout le monde avait bien sûr entendu parler du bateau qui venait de jeter l'ancre au port. Ce gigantesque navire, nommé : Dream. On disait que _ce_ bateau emmener au pays des rêves. Là-bas où il faisait toujours beau, et où personne ne travaillait. Mais surtout là-bas, il y avait de la joie alors qu'ici, ce n'est que haine et nuage orageux dans le ciel.

Le jeune Sasuke qui avait compris la rumeur, n'avait pas attendu longtemps. Il courut et rejoignit le vaisseau. Il allait enfin voir cette terre, la terre du rêve selon certains, Ou la terre de la liberté.

Le voyage n'a pas duré longtemps, 2 jours sur les eaux salés et ils étaient arrivés.

A peine qu'il eut posé les pieds sur le sol inconnu qu'il fut happé par les odeurs et les lumières de cette île étrange. Les couleurs étaient si vivantes, cet endroit respirer la vie. Les odeurs étaient aussi attrayantes que les lumières. De la petit place où il se trouver les gens se déplaçaient masse, tous posséder un sourire heureux. Le tableau paressait étranger a lui qui avait vécu dans le pays où l'on travail peu de temps après la naissance.

Il déambula dans les rues, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les arbres était immense et les fleurs était là par millier, ils caressaient et effleurer les gens sur leur passage, laissant derrière eux une odeur fruité. Une odeur qui semblait appartenir à cette ville.

Marchant tranquillement il aperçut : une personne, aussi rayonnante que la ville elle-même. C'était un jeune blond, il avait des yeux d'un extrême bleu. Il semblait être un ange dans son royaume. Entourer de ses milles couleurs qui ne faisait que ressortir la beauté qui se dégager de lui.

Et comme attirer par cet être angélique, il s'approcha du petit blond. Doucement et lentement comme un papillon absorbé par une lumière. Lorsque Sasuke arriva juste en face du jeune homme, il fut paralysé. Car si de loin le blond était beau, de près ce n'était que magnificence. Il avait une beauté a coupé le souffle, un soleil sur terre.

Le brun découvrit alors qu'il était plus petit que l'autre garçon, mais il ne s'en soucie guère. C'est donc avec timidité qu'il demanda, peu habitué à s'adresser aux inconnus :

- Je…bonjour… je viens d'arrivé, pourrez- vous me montrer les…environs ?

- Oh bien bonjour à vous jeune homme ! Eh bien, bien sûr allons y tout de suite car bientôt il faudrait allez diner !

L'étrange blond le pris par la main et le tira à sa suite, ces bouclette doré dégagez un parfum qui pouvait guider le chemin de n'importe qui. Sasuke était intimidé mais il ne pouvait oublier la politesse, il demanda alors :

- Et comment vous appelez vous ? Moi c'est Sasuke.

- Enchanté Sa-su-ke, je m'appelle Naruto !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et traina le brun derrière lui. Brun qui à la vue d'un tel sourire avait failli perdre la tête.

Traversant les rues bondaient de monde ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils passèrent devant une sculpture : un énorme poisson rouge, il brillait de mille feux. Plein de personnes était autour de cette œuvre. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette beauté, il s'arrêta même, pour mieux s'approcher, amenant avec lui Naruto, qui surprit de voir le garçon avec cette expression d'admiration, se laissa tirait.

Le rouge du poisson se reflétait sur le visage du brun, lui donnant un peu plus de couleur. Le blond ne regardait point la sculpture, non, il était trop absorbé dans l'analyse de son petit compagnon.

Il y découvrit d'abords les yeux noirs qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention plus tôt, mais maintenant il en voyait la beauté. Puis il vue les cheveux noires de Sasuke, enfin c'est cheveux était noire mais d'un noire bleu. Ensuite il bascula sur les vêtements du brun, les trouvant horriblement sale et très peu portable, il se rappela de suite que cet enfant étrange venait d'un monde surement beaucoup plus diffèrent de lui et à en voir les diverse cicatrices qui parsemé les bras du garçon il ne doutait plus.

Ce jeune homme venait vraiment du pays au peu de gens sur cette île voulait y allais, un pays de guerre, ou personne ne survivait bien longtemps. L'innocence des enfants de ces pays semblait disparaitre aussitôt qu'il se mêlait aux autres. Sasuke avait surement perdus son innocence d'enfant alors qu'il en avait encore l'âge. Naruto qui avait 15 ans a toujours vécu dans cette terre de rêve et d'insouciance. La guerre et autre fléau ne les atteignaient jamais.

Naruto trouvait triste que un enfant comme Sasuke qui s'émerveiller a la simple vue d'une statue pouvait avoir vécu des choses terribles. Mais il n'approfondi pas plus sa réflexion car aussitôt il se sentit tirer et être serrer par des bras fins et musclé.

Il regarda alors Sasuke la tête enfoui dans son t-shirt, essayant de se cacher. Le blond ne comprenant pas sa réaction se dit que peut-être avait il manquer un épisode. Il resserra la prise sur le plus jeune et l'emmena là où il y avait moins de monde.

- Hé Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Dé... Désolé, j'ai…..eu peur, il y avait un énorme bonhomme habillait de rouge qui venait vers moi il avait un étrange sourire, ça faisait vraiment peur…

- Ooh tu parle d'un clown ?

- Je sais pas…

- Bah ça doit être ça ! il faut pas avoir peur ils ne sont pas méchant ces gens-là, même sil ils ont une tête à faire peur mais faut pas t'inquiété, et puis je suis là non ?

- Je…oui, oui tu es là.

Au sourire du jeune Sasuke le pauvre Naruto aurait pu craquer. Car oui Sasuke était vraiment mignon quand il se sentait en sécurité et puis il rougissait ! S'en était si touchant et Sasuke ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait sur le blond alors il continuait à être mignon et adorable.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée quand ils allèrent manger que Naruto se reversa la moitié de son bol sur lui, il avait selon lui aperçut une hirondelle sur la tête d'un vielle homme

- Héhé vraiment Naruto t'es trop bête ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention tu t'en es mis partout partout !

- Rrroh c'est bon ce n'est pas comme si ça ne t'arrivait jamais de faire des gaffes comme ça hein.

- Hey mais allez boude pas, tu n'as pas l'aire très sérieux là ! Haha hmmmpp…

Naruto avait vraiment craqué, regardait un Sasuke riant comme ça et ne rien faire n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke : Un jeune brun trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit et surtout le repousser.

Le blond approfondi le baiser en mordillant les petites lèvres pleine du plus jeune, il voulait tellement gouter a cette langue qu'il avait trop vue pendant qu'il mangeait. Ce n'était pas saint de manger aussi sensuellement et d'avoir l'air autant innocent !

Sasuke réagit enfin quand il sentit que le blond voulait plus, et bien sûr il y répondit avec ardeur, ce n'était pas la première fois de tout façon. Les langues se découvraient et se gouter à leur guise leur baves se mélanger et le baiser ne semblait plus vouloir se terminer.

Ce n'est vraiment quand tous deux manquer d'aire que le baiser pris fin. Le blond pus alors voir un Sasuke essoufflé, le rouge aux joues et les yeux noyaient de larmes.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui était plus que ce qu'il attendait, en essayant de se reprendre il déclara :

- Sasuke on reprend la visite ? Parce que là on ne s'arrêtera pas si on continue comme ça….

- T…t'as raison allons-y !

Déposant un léger bisou sur la bouche de Naruto ils se prirent la main et reprirent la route.

Tous deux marcha alors main dans la main dans l'immensité de la Ville du Rêve, ensemble, et heureux de s'être fait un compagnon de voyage.

* * *

Alors un petit commentaire ?


End file.
